1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stapling machines for applying hook-and-eye fastener parts to the fabric of a garment, and more particularly to a device for automatically feeding a strip of tape to be interposed between the fabric and a backing plate for reinforcing the fabric in the area of the applied fastener parts.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,837, patented Dec. 20, 1966 discloses a particular example of stapling machine of the type described which comprises a reinforcing tape feed mechanism including a rocker with tape drive pins pivotably mounted and urged against a slide which reciprocates with the rocker upon operation of an air cylinder. The rocker is pivoted in one of opposite directions to bring its pins into or out of driving engagement with the tape upon impinging engagement with a rearward or forward stop as the reciprocating slide reaches its rearward or forward limit. The rocker thus arranged is liable to be damaged or sometimes broken within a relatively short period of use due to repeated impinging engagement with the stops. Furthermore, as the rocker is so arranged as to feed the tape while being spring-biased into frictional engagement with the slide, it is prone to be accidentally pivoted in the direction to release the tape from the pins, therefore hindering smooth and reliable feeding of the reinforcing tape.